16 years
by Korra Uzumaki
Summary: What if Korra was never the avatar? but a captain of soul society, captain of squad 14, and was married to Byakuya Kuchiki and was the Nine tails Jinchuriki but when their son was born, they sacrificed their lives to save the soul society and their newborn son, Sasuke Kuchiki but he's all grown up and people are after him what will he do? Some characters from Naruto.
1. Chapter 1

16 years later

All Grown Up

Sasuke Kuchiki

Sasuke grew up not knowing his parents and all the people from the Rukongai districts residents always looked at him with contempt or fear and he grew up into a prankster to get attention and he used a forbidden Kido also known as Jutsu created by the captain of squad 10, Toshiro Hitsugaya, captain of squad 10 and the commander in chief of the ANBU corps, called the Shadow clone jutsu and he stole it just to pass his exam at the Shino academy and he finally became a soul reaper but he got scolded by the male captain along with the captain commander.

He was rescued by Jushiro, Yoruichi, Shunsui and Pervy-Sage but that when he was 12 and now he was sixteen and before Pervy-Sage died he told Sasuke about his father and his father had black hair and his eyes were the same shape of his mothers and his face shape and the three whisker marks come from the influence of the nine tailed fox.

Granny Tsunade told him about his mother, she was well known for her beauty and for her skills in swordsman ship and archery and she was the 27th head of the Hitsugaya clan which he was a part of but never really lived there because the elders didn't like him since he was the one that their lady sacrificed her life to save, granny Tsunade said that Korra was named the 'Red hot Habanero' due to her red highlights and his father and his mother went to the Shino academy together.

But now he was being chased by the Akatsuki since they want the nine tailed fox and he was still chasing Naruto Uzumaki from the Uzumaki clan whom who had followed Orochimaru to gain more power to kill his brother and avenge his clan.

The fox had him walking towards the huge red gate that was holding him with a paper seal that was closing it, someone stepped in front of him and stopped him from opening the gate.

Standing in front of him was a man with long black hair that touched his shoulder blades, three strains fell over his right eye with Kensiken with two over his right ear, chocolate brown eyes, tanned skin, wearing the soul reaper kimono with a white sash tied around his waist and black hakamas with the small board on the back and a white sword was strapped on his hip and over his clothes he had a white sleeveless captains haori with the Kanji for '6' on the back and white windflower silk scarf around his neck and tekko on his hands covering only the back.

"I worked into the seal spell so I appear in your psychic if that ever happened the seal unraveled you where you have almost sprouted the eight tale" He informed and Sasuke stood there shocked. The man looked over his shoulder at the fox.

"The truth be hold I hoped it never get this far since I didn't ever want to see you again…..Ninetails" He said stonily and the red fox roared.

"But then….." His eyes widened even more.

"I was looking forward to see the young man….. That my son had now become" He said.

"I guess it evens out" The ninetails eyes widened even more.

" **Captain come here I'll rip you to shreds!** " He yelled.

"Well if that's the case, I think I'll just remain over here" He said and turned to Sasuke once more.

"Wouldn't you agree, Sasuke?" He asked and Sasuke stood there.

"Wait you called me Sasuke, you know who I am?" He asked and the man looked at him with love and affection.

"But why? Why does the Captain of Squad 6 now my name?" He asked out loud.

"Simple, I know because I named you because the truth is…..you are my son" He replied.

"Did you say….son? Seriously"

"That's right like I said before…..you are my son" He replied and Sasuke stood there looking at him before he grinned with tears streaming down his cheeks and he started laughing.

" **Captain!** "

"He's a loud mouth, don't ya think? So let's go somewhere more quieter okay" He said and snapped his fingers and he saw nothing but white. Sasuke wiped the tears from his cheeks with his hand.

"Head Captain didn't tell you much as anything huh? Guess he wanted to suppress as much information as he could about the ninetails as he could" He said.

"If people have found out you where my son you will have been in danger" He said and Sasuke was looking at the ground.

"Dad…." He gasped and his eyes widened as he took a step forward. Sasuke launched forward and punched him the stomach catching him off guard and knocking the wind out of him. He grunted in pain as Sasuke started to shake and he removed his fist with tears streaming down his closed eyes and cheeks.

"Why would you ever want to seal the Nine-Tails inside of your own son?! You have any idea what I went through because you did that?! All of the grownups just looked at me with contempt or with fear and I couldn't make any friends! I just wanted people to accept me or at least not hate me so I trained really hard to become the strongest I could! Then I meet Iruka-Sensei, Kakashi-Sensei, and Pervy-Sage! And I was happy because they helped make me stronger but when just things were looking up a group called the Akatsuki came after me so then I had to train even harder than I did before! I got stronger, but I couldn't stop the Akatsuki from killing my friends! And I….just….I mean….I….I don't know what I'm saying anymore!" he wiped his eyes again.

"Dammit! Am I supposed to be happy or mad?! I don't even know!" He cried as the man looked at him with great sadness and then he smiled with his eyes closed.

"Sasuke, how old are you now?" He asked as he opened his eyes to look at him as he was still wiping his eyes.

"16" he replied and his smile faded into a frown.

"I see…..16 already"

"It must have been hard for you, Sasuke I'm sorry" He apologized.

"I really am" He said.

"Now I suppose it's a little conciliation if I apologize now after having to put you through all that difficulty" He said and Sasuke stopped wiping his eyes and his head was still facing the ground.

"No its fine….after all I'm the son of the Captain of Squad 6 I'll deal" He smiled.

"Since you asked I sealed half of the Nine-Tails chakra inside of you...because I believed that you could master this power" Sasuke turned his tear streaked face to his loving affection one which had a smile.

"I did it because you're my son" He gasped and his eyes widened in shock.

"There is a reason why I went into the trouble to do this….a big one" He stated seriously.

"Sixteen years before now when the ninetails attacked the Soul Society I learned something" He said with a serious look.

"What?"

"Back then a mastermind orchestrated the whole ninetails attack"

"Mastermind?"

"Quite a formidable Soul Reaper someone you need extraordinary strength to stand against and hope to defeat ...I believe he'll attack our soul society again" he informed him.

"But…...the entire soul society has already been destroyed" Sasuke said sadly.

"Yeah I saw….. From inside your mind" He said and Sasuke looked up in alarm.

"What? You Watch that?"

"I know about Jiraiya-Sensei too"

"So….was Pain the one who attacked the village before using the ninetails?" Sasuke asked.

"No it wasn't him that time" He replied and shook his head.

"Then who was it?"

"He was an Akatsuki…...the one who wears that mask" Sasuke gasped as an image of the masked Akatsuki appeared in his mind.

"When we fought he saw right through every single one of my moves it was extraordinary…...In fact I think that he's the one using Pain"

"No way! You're wrong! Pain has a grudge against us! He said the Seireitei ruined his village a long time ago!"

"That's exactly right, and that hatred is being used…."

"He's really being used! Someone as strong as he is! And what about this mastermind masked soul reaper! What's he up to!?" he yelled at him.

"Why is the Soul Society always a target!?"

"As long as The Soul Reaper culture exists…..there may never be true peace and order" He replied.

"Pain quire you about peace but finding the solution is difficult"

" _So Sasuke how would confront this hatred? In order to create peace" Pain asked him. He was pinned to the ground with metal bars through his skin and he opened her eyes to reveal the guilt inside them_.

"In order to try to protect something that's precious…...wars are waged…"

 _Hinata jumped in and used her zanpakuto against Pain._

"As long there is love in this world….. There will also be hate and some will take advantage of that hatred as long we have this soul reaper system this monster known as hate will live…..it will give birth to more pains"

"Pain may have actually killed Jiraiya-Sensei…...but if you look deeper and one could even say that this disordered soul reaper world created pain and killed Jiraiya to be a soul reaper means that you must confront hatred…..and every one of us must battle against that hatred. Jiraiya-Sensei be quift to you but the quest for the solution would end this hatred"

"But how can I when I can't find a way to forgive Pain!? There's just no way I can't" He said.

"I know…." He took a step forward

"Captain! Please tell me!" He looked at Sasuke straight in the eye.

"What should I do?" He asked desperately.

"You must find that answer yourself…..because even I don't know it" He said as his appearance was fading.

"But if you and Pervy-sage don't have a clue about the answer! How am I supposed to figure it out!? Everyone suspects so much of me" Sasuke said

"I mean look at me, I'm not smart, I'm not a great soul reaper, I….I'm just me and how a guy like me is suppose-"The man placed his hand on his head firmly.

"I'm certain that you will be able to find the answer, Sasuke" He said firmly and Sasuke opened his eyes to see him smiling.

"Because I believe in you completely" Sasuke was shocked to his father say those words and his eyes widened.

"You do? You really think I can?"

"Well a parent's duty is to unconditionally believe in their children" He replied and took off his hand from his head.

"Now then….I'm afraid it's time for me to go…My Spiritual Energy is starting to fade" He informed as he looked at his hand and Sasuke gasped.

"Huh? No don't go…"

"I'll rebuild the seal now" He placed his hand on Sasuke's stomach were the seal was broken and black ink was oozing out.

"But….this will be the last time" He said and the seal was placed back together and he took off his hand and Sasuke gasped in pain.

"And the soul society can be rebuild" he said and he started to fade away.

"Sasuke….You can do it" He said and Sasuke looked up.

 _Thanks…Dad_

Next Chapter: Meeting Mom


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Meeting Mom

Sasuke was in the air with a huge Rasengan in his hand above the fox.

"Massive Rasengan!" He brought it down and the fox brought down his tails to block his attack and they both stood their ground.

The fox growled and knocked Sasuke back with a roar swinging his tails out and Sasuke dodged them and jumped on his tails and Sasuke looked beside him and saw his massive claw like hand.

 _He's so fast!_ He thought as the claw was brought down on him pinning him down and his clones jumped in to help.

" **Do you really think that you could beat me?** " Sasuke struggled from his claw

"Yeah of course I do that's why I undid the seal and besides" His clones grabbed his tales.

"Gotcha!" He looked back and the Sasuke under his paw disappeared in a plume of smoke and the clones pulled his tails back and threw him back.

"Wind Style: Rasenshurinkin!" He threw it down towards his chest and a ball of wind consumed the fox and he roared.

"Now hurry!" Part of his soul came from his body and grabbed his tail and backed up to see his blue spiritual energy pulling it and was pulled forward slightly and the ball of wind disappeared along with the clones and the fox sat up.

"You bastard!"

 _Its weakling now's my chance!_ He thought and the fox growled and red spiritual energy started forming from its tail towards Sasuke's Soul and consumed him and he cried out in pain.

He heard many voices in his head as different images of people in front of him threatening him.

"These voices what is this….." He grasped his head as part of his soul was dragged inside the red spiritual energy.

From outside Killer Bee gasped slightly as his fist was pressed against Sasuke's.

 _No this is bad don't give in Sasuke_

Sage mode started disappearing and they turned to their normal silvery blue as his soul continued to be drag in the energy

" **Just give up you will never control my power you need a little piece of my hatred** "

Naruto started panting as the voices continued with people saying them at his child self as he glared at them and his left eye turned red and black and he saw himself yelling at Naruto to shut up.

"The ninetails hatred is even greater than I imagined. Yo! This is bad for real"

"I can stop him" Yamato said as he held his palm out to Sasuke.

He grunted as the area turned yellow and white. "Go away…..and don't come back"

"No it's alright you can say here" A female voice said and Naruto opened his eyes and stood up straight as he saw a women with long black hair with a fiery red highlights that framed both sides of her face being parted to the left with a black clip, tanned skin, oceanic blue eyes, wearing high-collared, sleeveless blouse under a long, loose-fitting dress, a dark blue wrist band on her left hand and black ninja sandals. She had her hand in front of her chest as she looked at him with love and affection.

"Sasuke…." She said lovingly.

"What is this? Who are you? Where did you come from? And wait how you know my name, anyway?" he demanded.

"Oh right you don't know yet...well then why don't you try to guess who I am, Sasuke" She said and Sasuke gasped and looked at the women again searching his mind for a name. The woman chuckled and waited. Sasuke narrowed his eyes.

"Don't tell me…."

"You figured it out huh" She said with a smile.

"Yeah you bet! You're the nine-tails true form!" He yelled pointing at her and the woman's eyes widened before she starting laughing.

"All man that sure is one scary laugh! You're trying to trick me by taking that form, huh! Well-" He was interrupted by the women punching him in the head, hard.

"Wrong, ya know!" She yelled out annoyed and Sasuke took a few steps back from her holding his throbbing head.

"Ow! You said ya know" he said and the women rubbed the back of her head sheepishly and laughed.

"Sorry, I just couldn't help myself, I was born inpatient so I talk fast and sometimes weird expressions come out...I try to control it but I slip up like when I'm excited" She explained ending it with a laugh and Sasuke kept looking at her.

"But let's talk about you, I really hope you didn't end up with any of the weird quirks that I have" She said.

"Then….."

"That Byakuya he didn't say anything to you" She chuckled and Sasuke's hand shook and his lips started to quiver.

"Shame on him" Sasuke's shoulders shook slightly.

"Anyway, that's right I'm your-" She was interrupted when Sasuke ran towards her and wrapped his arms around her, they were roughly the same height and Sasuke's shoulders shook and the women smiled softly.

"I've wanted…..I wanted to meet you for so long now mom, ya know" He said and tears flowed down his cheeks as his left eye turned back to their silvery blue and the women smiled.

"You just said ya know there's no doubt you're my child" She said as she hugged him. From where he was sitting Killer Bee and Yamato stood there with Yamato's hand with a sealing.

"The nine-tails transformation stopped" He informed.

"But how what did you do Yamato?" Killer bee asked.

"Nothing it seems like it just stopped on its own" he replied.

 _What happened?_

They stood there for a while and Sasuke let go off her with a wide smile and excited eyes and laughed.

"Where to start! Theres so much that I want to ask you!" he said and the women smiled.

"You can ask me anything" She said before turning her head to the side.

"But first thing firsts we need to tame the nine-tails" She said and from the sewer Sasuke broke out of the red chakra and he cried out in pain as spiritual energy chains was forming out of his chest and shot forward and wrapped around the fox bounding him tightly.

" **What is this Spiritual Energy? Korra** " They both appeared sitting next to each other and Korra's hair was pooled out behind her sitting form.

"Byakuya embedded my spiritual energy into the sealing formula so I appeared when you try to gain control over the nine-tails power that way I can lend you hand" Korra Hitsugaya explained and Sasuke couldn't stop grinning and he giggled.

"Are you even listening?" Korra asked and Sasuke put his hands behind his head.

"I can't get over how beautiful you are mom!"

"Oh! Thank you!" She laughed with a smile taking the complement.

"You know, you have your father's hair but it looks to me you got my face, I'm sorry about that Sasuke" Korra apologized and Sasuke looked at her confused.

"Why sorry? I mean if I got my good looks from you that just means that I'm handsome, right? Actually if I could have it my way I would even wish I gotten you're black and red hair too it's awesome!" he said as an image of him with black and red hair and Korra chuckled.

"Which means that you're now the only second man who has ever complemented my black and red hair" Korra said and Sasuke looked at her confused.

"I am, Seriously? So who was the first one then?" he asked and Korra chuckled and laid her hand on her son's shoulder.

"Who do you think? It was your father, silly" She said taking off her hand from Sasuke's shoulder.

"Oh right! That makes sense!" he grinned, slamming his fist into his palm.

"What is it?"

"Hey! Can I tell you something! There's always been one thing I really want to ask if I ever got the chance to meet you! " he asked excitedly.

"Just how did you and dad meet and fall in love anyway?" he asked and Korra blushed and rubbed the back of her head and laughed nervously.

"Oh...that's a bit embarrassing ya know" She said and Sasuke laughed and pointed at her.

"Hey! You just said ya know! I guess you're excited!"

"This whole experience has me all kind of shaken up, ya know!" She said and Sasuke pointed at her again.

"You said it again!" he laughed again and Korra laughed nervously.

"Let's see, it was the first day of school after I was moved to the Soul Society"

 _A young Korra stood in front of the class with the teacher's hand on her back as she looked around nervously._

"Your father and I were both still little kids when we meet"

 _Korra shirked back a little and the teacher was about to introduce her._

" _Alright we have a new transfer student joining our academy today" He said and Korra raised her head with closed eyes._

" _I'm Korra Hitsugaya! Ya know!" She introduced herself before covering her mouth with her hand. The kids started pointing at her talking to the kids behind them or next to them._

" _You guys see the color of her hair!"_

" _Yeah! Who would ever want hair like that!?" Korra frowned and touched her hair and the others laughed._

" _That's enough! Be quiet everyone! Settle down now!" Korra looked down and her hands moved into fists and she shouted at them._

" _I'm gonna….I'm going to become the first female captain of the Seireitei!" It silenced the kids before a young Byakuya stood up and placed his fist on his chest._

" _Me too, I wanna become a great Captain the whole soul society respects" He said with a smile and Korra just looked at him._

"A captain is respected by everyone in the Seireitei, huh" Sasuke said and Korra looked forward.

"My first impression of your dad was that he wasn't very manly or dependable so I didn't take him very seriously or believed for a minute that he could actually become a Captain"

"Why not?" dad seemed really powerful to me"

"Yes you're right but back then I was young and I was simply too ignorant to recognize the truth" She chuckled.

"Hm?"

"It's pretty snooty to declare that you're going to be become Captain after just moving from another district, wouldn't you say?" She asked and continued her tale.

"So after that all the boys in class began to tease me and they gave me a mean nickname"

" _Tomato!" A boy yelled pointing at her as a group of boys surrounded her._

" _From now on your new name's tomato" They continued pointing at her._

" _With that cubby round face of yours and that red hair! You look just like one!"_

" _No tomato is ever going to become a captain besides I hate tomatoes!"_

" _Me too!"_

" _A bright red tomato that everybody hates is never be accepted as captain!" They all started laughing and Korra was looking back at Byakuya who was looking back at her from talking to another boy._

"Wait! I know! I bet that dad stepped in and totally put a stopped to those bullies who were picking on you, that's what happened right?" Sasuke asked as Korra placed her hand out and placed it in a fist and a vein could be seen.

"Oh no you couldn't be more wrong about that"

 _She jumped slightly and looked down to hide her blush._

"Tomato, I grudging accepted being called that name, it was embarrassing but I have to admit it was pretty accurate"

" _Look! You're getting redder and riper!" A boy next to her grabbed a handful of her black and red hair._

" _Looks like the harvesting time at the tomato festival" She grabbed his wrist in a death grip that made him let go of her hair._

" _Who are you calling tomato, now you listen to me I hate tomatoes just as much as you, ya know!" She said as she swung the boy who grabbed her hair and knocked down the other boys and she sat on the back of the leader and started punching him._

" _That's it! You keep calling me tomato and you'll get more of this, ya know!" She stopped to look at Byakuya who was smiling at her as well as the other boy._

" _What are you looking at?!" He jumped and turned the other way and then glanced back at her._

"Any time a bully called me tomato I beat them at their own game, I turned them into smashed tomatoes" She said as more veins could be seen in her fist as Sasuke scooted away from her as he had a scared expression on his face.

 _Black and red hair moved around wildly as Korra held a boy by his shirt._

"I was the girl with the long black and red hair who beat the boys that dared to cross me, that's how I earned a new nickname for myself"

 _She was running with her hair flying on a trail of cherry blossoms on each side._

"They called me, the Red hot Habanero" Sasuke gulped and scooted a little bit away.

 _Now I know why Kiba and Shikamaru always said that moms can be really scary!_ He thought as Korra calmed down and placed her hands in her lap.

"I always fighting everyone naturally the Red hot habanero won all those fights but still….."

 _She stopped when one of the boys that was bulling her on her first day of school came out from behind the tree when an older boy wearing the soul reaper Shihakusho with a zanpakuto strapped on his hip. She gasped and glared._

" _Alright fess up are you the one that's been making my kid brother cry?" She threw out her arm out and glared._

" _It's all because he's been messing with me, ya know! And because he's such a wimp!" she said and the two looked back at each other and the little brother looked away and older one pointed at his zanpakuto._

" _I'm a soul reaper, cool huh?" he said smugly and Korra took a step back from him._

" _If anyone bullies my kid brother then I get the privilege to teach them a little lesson in matters" He cracked his knuckles and she glared. She jumped through the trees with the boy right behind her. He did kido and she turned to the side to dodge it_

 _A real kido? She thought as she twisted her body and pushed herself off the tree towards the boy and used her elbow to drag him back and he landed on a plume of smoke leaving alone a log and she gasped._

 _He appeared behind her and hit the side of her neck and she almost fell towards the ground but caught herself and he kicked her making her land face first onto the ground._

 _She grunted as she lifted herself up on her knees as the boy stalked towards her and he grabbed her hair and lifted her so she can sit on her knees._

" _You can't recognize the substitution kido? Your nothing but a little kid" He said as he pulled her black and red hair and she grunted in pain._

" _Boy, that's black and red hair and it's stiff and strong! I don't think I ever seen something so ugly!" He commented and the boy next to her started laughing._

" _Serves you right" He stopped laughing and gasped when he saw tears streaming down her cheeks._

" _I hate my hair too, are you happy now? Leave me alone, let go!" She moved forward making the boy lose his grip on her hair and he pulled her back as she struggled to move forward and she grunted in pain as he pulled her hair back. He grunted as a few strains were in his hand as she moved forward and he pulled a few strains letting her go._

 _She punched and kicked him and she jumped in the air and she gave him a drop kick, knocking him to the ground and rapidly punched him in the face._

" _Ya know….this hair is a part of me…you can't change that….it's just me!" The other boy took off running, frightened._

" _Ah! It's the Red Hot Habanero!" She stopped punching him and got off him, he got up and wiped the blood of his face._

" _Outsider!" he threw the strains he had in his hands in her face and she gasped with wide eyes._

" _As if an outsider like you can ever become captain!" He said and walked away leaving her alone, she looked back behind her and turned around to find Byakuya standing on a tree branch with his palm pressed against it._

" _You didn't want to help me because I'm an outsider, huh?!" she shouted and his eyes widened._

" _No that's not it"_

" _I batcha that you agree with them attacking me too!" She ran off crying as Byakuya stood on the tree watching her run off. From where she was running she stopped and looked at the white towers of the Seireitei._

 _It's not because I don't want to become an outsider, it's because I want this district to become my home that's why I said that who would want to be a captain anyway!_

She sat there quietly with her long hair pooled out behind her.

"Back then I use to hate my hair" She said and turned towards Sasuke.

"But then…there was a certain incident that completely changed the way I felt about it'

To be continued….

Next Chapter: Meeting mom part 2


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Meeting Mom part 2

"What happened?"

 _The cherry blossoms blew in the wind as the petals flew above a traditional Japanese style home surrounded by stone walls._

" _I'm home, I'm home anyone here?" Korra asked as she wore the soul reaper Shihakusho into a room and found nobody._

" _Where is everyone?" She asked herself and she turned to the left to walk away but came back when she had sensed something outside. She stood there watching the wind blow the trees before she saw shadows of two men that were actually soul reapers, she gasped and ran off they jumped off after her._

" _Someone help!" she cried using flash step to get away but they were faster than her and she was brought to the ground and a scream came from the house._

 _The moon shone in the bright sky._

"I have a special kind of spiritual energy and because of that rogue soul reapers kidnapped me"

 _A man behind her held a rope that held her hands tied together as they walked through the forest._

 _She gasped as she tripped and fell to the ground stopping the men, one who was holding the rope tugged her up trying to get her to her feet._

" _Hey" She lifted her head up and her hair covered her left eye._

"I knew I had to do something in order to leave a trail behind while I was being led away. I pulled out strains of my hair and dropped them carefully"

 _She plucked out red strains of her hair and dropped it without them seeing and the moon came out of from behind the clouds._

"So the enemy wouldn't notice however since I was an outsider new to the soul society I didn't hold that much hope that someone would rescue me"

 _The moon was blocked by the clouds as they walked through the forest._

"Before long we almost reached the 56th district, the hidden cloud. I thought I was done for"

 _The man that was holding the rope was knocked out and fell to the ground before anyone could see the attacker they flash stepped away and the other two looked back and gasped and the attacker flash stepped towards them and kicked him in the face and flash stepped away leaving alone one man._

 _The last man flash stepped into the trees and hid in some branches with his zanpakuto drawn._

 _The attacker found him and jumped towards him with his zanpakuto and the corpse bounced off the tree to the ground._

 _Korra was weakly taking each step as the rescuer flash stepped in front of her._

" _Are you okay?" she knew that voice and she stopped and looked up weakly and the moon was brought out of the clouds and revealed Byakuya in the same clothes as her._

" _I came to rescue you" He informed with a smile and Korra gave a weak smile before she fell towards the ground and Korra flash stepped over to her and caught her._

" _Everything's gonna be fine" He said before picking her up bridal style and she gasped._

" _Hey wait-"Her words were cut off as Byakuya flash stepped in the air making it look like he was passing by the moon as the wind blew their hair and she looked down at his hands to find the strains she plucked and dropped._

" _That's…."_

" _Your hair is beautiful so I'd noticed it right away" He said and she looked away from him._

" _Then how come you're always ignoring me?"_

" _It's because I know you can take care of yourself and I know that you're strong both in body and in spirit" He replied as he flash stepped and stopped on the top of a tree as he carried her in his arms as the wind blew her beautiful hair._

" _But still, this isn't a regular fight, it's a fight between hollows and soul reapers it's different than your other battles so I came"_

" _But why? "She asked and Byakuya gave a small smile._

" _Simple I didn't want to lose you" He replied and Korra gasped._

" _But…I'm an outsider"_

" _No you're not, you live in the soul society so no matter where you came from you're one of us" He said with a smile._

"From that moment on Byakuya was a great soul reaper in my eyes, I've realized that he could make all my dreams come true, he changed me the black and red hair that I used to hate that gave me so much trouble and this time brought me love it became the black and red thread of….fate since then I've like my hair and most of all….I fell in love with Byakuya"

Sasuke laughed and grinned with his eyes closed and rocked back and forth on his knees.

"There are certain precious words that I only bestow on the man who complement my hair….Sasuke will you accept them?" She asked and he stopped rocking and he nodded and she smiled.

"I love you" His eyes widened and gasped then smiled and she poked him with her figure.

"I wonder what happens when put the black flash of the soul society and the red hot habanero together?" she wondered and Sasuke jumped up and pulled at his shirt.

"Then you get the soul society's blue captain!"

"Sasuke that's so cool ya know!" He gave a stupid laugh.

"Captain…." An image of them with baby Sasuke came to her mind.

"Your dream is the continuation of the dreams Byakuya and I shared" She said.

"Yeah and I won't ever let your dreams down no matter what!" She smiled as tears gathered up in her eyes.

"Thanks Sasuke" His smile faded and he looked at her.

"But first I have something to do" He said as looked to the side and she did as well hearing a roar.

Next Chapter: Target: Ninetails.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Target: Ninetails

Killer bee and Yamato stood there as the transformation stopped and it was calm.

"Good Job Yamato"

"No it wasn't me…..Sasuke stopped it all by himself but listen is it really okay to leave this like this?" Yamato asked him and he hummed as he looked at Sasuke.

"Sasuke and ninetails are in confrontation! I hope it settles soon and we meet our expectations! But I know all this waiting can be very drawn out! So we'll pass time will work out!" He rapped.

"Would you knock it off? This isn't time to do a rap!" Yamato yelled at him.

"Really! Shut up!" Killer Bee shouted.

"Look right now, Sasuke is looked in eternal battle with the ninetails theres nothing more we can do to help him out"

"I know you care about Sasuke's wellbeing but the only things we can do now….are to wait and have faith that's job gonna get done" Killer Bee continued.

Back in the sewer the fox was still bounded with the energy chains as Sasuke's head was back.

 _I love you_

 _What is this? I feel so… calm…._

An image of his mother, Korra, appeared in his mind looking at him lovingly.

 _I love you so much_

 _I feel so happy_ He roared out loudly.

 _ **Damn you Korra**_

Sasuke's blue spiritual energy began to cover the red energy of the fox and outside the transformation disappeared.

"Yeah!"

"What?"

"This is real!"

Sasuke grinned as Korra stood not too far from him.

"My spiritual energy can't suppress the ninetails for much longer so go get him while you have the chance!" She encouraged and Sasuke turned his head and looked at her.

"All right!" He made a cross with his fingers.

"Multiple shadow clone jutsu!" several clones appeared behind him and the fox was about to bring down his paw.

" **You brat!** " He grasped the chains that were holding him down and tried to pull it off.

"Let's go!" they all ran towards him and he continued to try pulling off the chains and he successfully did.

"He's strong as I thought" Korra commented

Every clone had a Rasengan in forming in their hands as they ran towards him. "Let him have it!"

The fox growled and roared as they jumped towards him. "Rasengan….Barrage!"

"You think you won yet"

"I can keep going ya know!" Korra said with her eyes closed. The chain on the fox's right hind leg was tugged from the spiritual energy chain wrapped around it and made him fall back with a roar.

"This is it….."

Yamato gasped as he saw the orange pigmentations form around Sasuke's eyes. "Is that…..Sage Mode!"

Hugs balls of Rasengan formed in Sasuke's hand as they hovered over the fox. "All right you're done…Sage Art: Massive Rasengan Barrage!" they all slammed it into the fox making him roar in pain and it pushed him back and he used his claws and tails to stop himself.

The real Sasuke ran towards him with a Rasenshurinkin formed in his hands. He threw it and the fox was engulfed inside it.

" **What kind of power is this?!** " He roared as the wind engulfed him so more. They clones were holding onto to him pulled the spiritual energy of the fox.

"Pull!" They pulled at it as the real Sasuke held the ball of wind on the fox.

They pulled at it and some of the spiritual energy came forth and the ninetails was thrown back.

"You did it! You pulled ninetails spiritual energy!" The clones disappeared and the real Sasuke looked over himself.

"No way…is this really….the ninetails" He said and he looked like he was on fire, the fox growled in anger.

" **Sasuke….how dare you…** " he growled and Sasuke looked up at him in slight confusion.

" **You have infuriated me, Sasuke!** " He roared and a formed a tailed beast ball and Sasuke gasped in shock.

"You still have this much power?" He asked to himself and the beast was still forming the ball that made his jaw get wider and his red eyes get strained.

"Huh…you really are amazing" He commented as his hand was on his stomach where his seal was and twisted it and red tori gates slammed down on the foxes tails pinning them and two more pinned down his body and neck causing the tailed beast ball to break and fall to the ground.

' _ **Isn't this the sage of six paths?**_ ' he thought as multiple red tori gates closed on him and the seal was rebuilt keeping him in there and all you could see was a red eye with a cat like pupil.

' **You better watch out…Sasuke'** those were his last words before his eye closed.

'Sorry ninetails I promise I won't do wrong by you so just….hang in there for a little while' he thought as he opened his eyes to find his mom holding his left hand in both of hers.

"You pulled it off…Sasuke" She stated proudly as she held onto his hand.

"Yeah…." He said and he grasped her hands causing her to gasp.

"Mom what are you gonna do now?" He asked with wide eyes.

"Well at long last I can finally go and join Byakuya" she replied with a strained smile causing him to gasp. Sasuke looked at her smile for a moment before looking down and her smile faded.

"Before I go there are few things that I'm going to need to tell you" She informed causing him to look up.

"It's about the incident that happened 16 years ago when you were born…..I'm going to tell you the truth about that day" She said.

"16 years ago, what do you mean?"

"To start with I'll tell you about the ninetails Jinchuriki before you…..that person was me" She informed.

"You were the ninetails Jinchuriki mom? Seriously?" He asked and sadness and guilt could be seen in her eyes and she looked down.

"I was….before I can tell you what happened 16 years ago I need to tell you more about me" she said and Sasuke stood silent.

"Back then I was chosen to be the second Jinchuriki host of the ninetails, in fact the only reason I came to the soul society was for that very purpose…..all the way from the 55th district, the land of eddies" she explained.

"But why? Why'd they choose you as a Jinchuriki? You were a stranger from another district?!"

"Yes I was a stranger from a different district but it was also a different time back then the soul society and the land of eddies had a close relationship, they shared a deep bond the soul reapers of the Senju clan and the soul reapers of the land of eddies Hitsugaya clan were distant blood relatives…full of soul reapers brimming with fatality the hidden Eddie district were also known as the district of longevity….my clan excelled at sealing Kido that was there specialty but they were also a bit savage"

An image of Sasuke's seal appeared. "The pentagram seal on your belly was based on a Kido that was originally developed by our district…-Sasuke placed his hand on his stomach-I taught it to Byakuya, your father, along with several other sealing Kido" Korra explained.

"Sasuke that symbol there on the back of your shirt-Sasuke looked behind him at the red and white fan-it's the crest of the hidden Eddie district even today in the soul society it's a symbol of friendship, isn't it?" She asked and Sasuke looked back her.

"I've never heard of the hidden Eddie district" He said and Korra looked down sadly.

"That's because it doesn't actually exist as a district anymore…..during the era of war and unrest our sealing Kido abilities where feared so we were targeted and destroyed….the survivors fled and they hid themselves throughout the other hidden districts" she explained.

"But it still don't get it! So why where you chose, mom?!" He asked.

"I was born with very strong spiritual energy even from my district it's powerful enough to suppress the vast might of the ninetails" She explained and Sasuke bit his lower lip and her eyes softened.

"Do you know of the battle…between the first head captain Hashirama Senju and Madara Uchiha?" She asked and he nodded.

"The Jinchuriki before me was the women who became the wife of the first head captain, her name was Mito Hitsugaya during that battle to lead strength to Lord Hashirama who had obtained the ninetails, and Lady Mito sealed the ninetails inside herself with the sealing kido and became its Jinchuriki" Korra looked at him seriously.

"Ever since that day the soul society possessed the ninetails"

 _An old women with long maroon hair with two buns on the side of her head like panda ears sat on her bed with the Kuchiki symbol on the wall_.

 _An Anbu walked towards the gates of Seireitei holding Korra's hand to the head captain._

"When Lady Mito approached the end of her life I was brought to the Seireitei to become the next vessel for the ninetails" She explained and Sasuke looked up angry.

"But they weren't treating you like a real person" He spat angrily and Korra looked down sadly.

"When I was brought to the Seireitei, I wasn't told a single thing about why I was really there"

 _Korra looked at them fearfully as the white haired captain read a scroll and gave a nod to the Anbu and the Anbu gave a nod back and pulled her with him._

"Of course I was completely shocked when I found out everything about it was top secret, the only ones that knew was the head captain and a few of the elders not even the legendary soul reapers knew" She explained to Sasuke.

"I was so lonely….responsibility almost ruined me but then lady Mito, the previous Jinchuriki, summoned me…"

 _Lady Mito sat on her bed as Korra stood in the doorway._

" _Please come closer, my dear" She said in her old, withered voice but it was still kind and gentle._

 _Korra walked closer to her so she was right in front of her and Lady Mito gently brought her right hand into hers causing her to look up at the warm face._

 _She was kneeling on the ground so her arms were resting on Lady Mito's lap as she ran her hand down her hair comfort and gently._

" _We are alike you and I, I was brought here to be the ninetails vessel too. I can only imagine the shock you felt when you learned of it, how sad you must have been, and how you suffered" She said as she stopped combing her wrinkled fingers through Korra's red and black hair._

" _My dear, you can tell me the truth, you don't have to hold everything inside" she said and Korra turned away from her sadly._

" _Yes…"She whispered and looked up at the old women who had a caring smile on her lips and her black eyes filled with love._

" _Listen closely….neither of us can escape our fate as the ninetails vessel however there is something that you must understand there is a way to find happiness even if you must live as a Jinchuriki" She explained with a smile._

" _And the first step is to fill ourselves…" She said and Korra's eyes widened_.

"The first step is…to fill ourselves with love" she said as an image of her and Byakuya appeared in her mind, happy together.

"Then even if we have to live as the ninetails Jinchuriki, we could still find a way to be happy that is what lady Mito taught me" She said.

"So you were actually happy even when you were still the Jinchuriki, mom?" He asked and Korra's eyes were filled love.

"Hmm" She answered with a low blush and Sasuke's eyes started to fill up with tears and he was quick to wipe them with his thumbs.

"Oh….Sasuke there's no need for you to cry is there?" She asked as he wiped his eyes with his forearm with a grin.

"Hold on…." He said moving his arms for her to see his glossy teary eyes.

"What is it?"

"So what happened when the ninetails attacked the soul society 16 years ago? Dad told me the entire thing was all because of that guy from the Akatsuki, the one who were the mask, how come you don't have the ninetails mom? I don't get it" He said and Korra looked at the ground slightly.

"Your father left just a few things out when he talked to you I suppose…but it wasn't his fault you see he keyed the sealing kido to give me more time with you than he did got and there was so much going on back then anyway" She said to him.

"However he was right when the ninetails attacked the Seireitei 16 years ago that masked man from the Akatsuki was behind it all but right up until the moment the attack happened the ninetails was still sealed inside of me" she explained.

"Then what happened?"

"That masked man…..I have no idea how he discovered it but he knew the secret" She said.

"What secret?"

"Somehow he found out about the one and only time that a Jinchuriki's tailed beast seal is weakened, he timed it perfectly and stole the ninetails from me" she explained.

"Hold on a second! The one time the seal weakens! When does that happened? Please tell me!" He said.

"In childbirth" She answered and his eyes widened.

"During the nine months between a female Jinchuriki gets pregnant and gives birth…..the seal holding back the tailed beast weakens portion ally as the energy that's normally maintained it is instead diverted to the growing baby" She explained.

"So then….."

"It was on October 10 16 years ago…"

* * *

The fourth squad barracks appeared and sitting in a chair was the captain, Restu Unohana in the exam room and sitting in the chair across from Korra

"Congratulations captain Hitsugaya" Unohana said and Korra just looked confused.

"Huh?"

"Your due date is worked out to be…let's see October 10" She informed and Korra grinned and blushed a little bit.

"Oh that's great!"

"What….a baby?" Byakuya said and he was coming out from his office with a book in his hands with a shocked look.

"That's right! I'm gonna be a mother ya know!" She yelled excitedly with her hands on her stomach with a low blush on her cheeks.

"And I'm gonna be a….father"

"I'm gonna be a mother, ya know!"

"And I'm really gonna be a father"

"I'm gonna be a mother, ya know!" She yelled and took steps toward him.

"Wow imagine that! I'm gonna be a father!" He yelled excitedly with a goofy grin as he advanced towards her and she cried out excitedly and jumped into his arms and he steadied them so they won't fall on the floor and they laughed. His ear was right to her growing belly and closed his eyes and her hand was on his head.

Sitting before them was head captain Yamamoto with his wife, Izumi, sitting beside him at the table.

"Captain Hitsugaya there is something important I must explain to you about giving birth as a Jinchuriki" He said and they looked at each other than back him.

"It was the same way with Lady Mito when she gave birth the ninetails seal almost came completely undone, I apologize but considering the worst case scenario we've decided to have you give birth inside a barrier away from the Rukongai" Byakuya turned towards Korra in her sitting form with a smile.

"I'll be there too…I do have to monitor the seal" He said causing her to smile.

"Byakuya, taji of your Anbu black ops Korra will accompanying you as well as my wife, Izumi" He explained and Izumi stayed silent.

"This must be done in outmost secrecy" He said and Korra nodded.

"You will have your Anbu as your bodyguards as well they will be directly assigned to me and your father Korra" Byakuya placed his hand on her own, startling her. She turned her head to face him to see a caring smile on his lips.

"I'll go on head and make sure everything's ready" he assured and she smiled and nodded.

"And I shall guide you to the location" Izumi stated sternly as they continued to stare at each other before he started to walk away as Korra watched him leave through the shoji doors.

"Korra!" Izumi yelled sternly and she brought back her attention back to her.

"Oh yes thank you I appreciate it" she said and she heard the gates of the mansion close with a bang.

* * *

"We should leave soon" Izumi said as she walked before Korra.

"Right" she responded as she walked behind her with her hands on her big belly. A red headed women with violet blue eyes with a baby sling stopped and bowed her head for Izumi as she walked passed her. Korra was about to walk past her but what caught her attention was the baby in the sling so she stopped and bent down slightly to see the baby.

"Wow you had a girl" Kushina Uzumaki laughed at her longtime friend.

"No he's a boy" She chuckled as she adjusted the blond haired baby in her arms.

"Oh what a little cutie" Korra commented as she bent down some more as Izumi walked towards him.

She smiled. "Hi there little guy what's your name handsome?"

"It's Naruto" Kushina said looking down at her child.

"Oh he was named after the father of Head captain then was he?" Izumi stated as she stood next to Korra.

Naruto's eyes started to squint and they revealed beautiful blue eyes. "Yes so he'll grow up to be a strong splendid soul reaper" Kushina looked up again to face Korra.

"Your due pretty soon too, aren't you Korra? You won't to start thinking about baby names as well" Kushina commented as Naruto began to cry in her arms as Korra placed her finger on her chin.

"Actually I've already decided" She leaned forward and began to rubbed the blond head of Naruto with her hand.

"We're going to call him Sasuke, he'll be classmates with little Naruto here, I hope you two get along" She started rubbing her finger on Naruto's rosy cheek as she leaned forward to whisper to Kushina her hand blocking anyone to hear.

"By the way, does it really hurt like they say?" She asked nervously and Kushina blinked in shock before smiling with a small sweat drop.

"Wow so theres actually something that scares you shocking" Kushina commented before Korra was pulled away by Izumi.

"Come let's go Korra" She ordered as she pulled Korra away, Korra waved at Kushina and Kushina chuckled.

"Yes ma'am" she said and Izumi let go of her hand as they continued to walk off.

"The details of your birthing is supposed to be secret, remember? Until we get to our location you must avoid all contact with anyone, even friends" Izumi stated firmly and Korra rubbed the back of her head sheepishly.

"Yes ma'am sorry about that" She apologized as they continued onward.

"Also though will be out of the Rukongai and the Seireitei this is to remain covert, so when your labor pain starts do not cry out understand"

"Oh yes ma'am"

* * *

A few Anbu were outside guarding before a cry was heard. "Ahhhh! It hurts! Ya know! Nngggg!"

Korra was lying on a table with her blouse up to reveal her stomach and her dress tied around her waist as a blanket covered her legs as Izumi and one of her Anbu were in between her legs trying to help get the baby out. Byakuya's hands was on her stomach that were covered in black sealing marks along with the flying Ryjin kido that he hand mastered and placed in her seal and he was trying to hold back the ninetails and her face shown utter pain.

"I've never seen Korra in so much pain before she cried out like this" Byakuya said worriedly as his hands remained were they were as she grunted and panted in pain.

"Is…is she really gonna be okay?" he asked as he continued looking at her painful form.

"Yes she is going to be fine now forget about that and just stay focused on the ninetails seal" Izumi firmly said as Korra cried out in pain again as she pushed trying to get the baby out.

"Okay…but she's so-"

"You're the captain of squad 6, Byakuya now act like it and get a grip" Izumi irritably said as she turned her back to where it was.

"Most men would have dropped dead from the pain long ago but women are much stronger" She cried out in pain as the ninetails roared inside the seal, black circles began to form on her stomach under his palm.

Inside the seal, the ninetails was chained up and had many pillars pinning him down to a huge stone of rock and lave and he struggled against them.

'He's so strong, the ninetails is thriving to get out' Byakuya thought as he gritted his teeth and looked towards Korra who was still shown signs of pain.

"Hang on their Korra" He said and turned his attention back to the seal and put more pressure into it.

"Sasuke c'mon" He demanded and outside the entrance a hand gripped the neck of an Anbu who was laying in the water and the hand let go of his neck after the Anbu went limp.

The black cloaked figure stood up and looked up at the entrance through the eye of his white mask with black designs as the defeated Anbu lay around him dead and defeated. He walked forward towards the stone wall and walked through disappearing.

Korra grunted in pain as she continued to push.

"I can see the head now your almost there Korra" Izumi informed.

"Just hang in there you're doing great captain" The fox roared inside the seal as he continued to struggle.

Byakuya put more pressure with his spiritual energy with his eyes closed. "Sasuke hurry up come out…stay in there ninetails!"

Korra grunted more in pain as her neck arched off the table and the female Anbu and Izumi stayed focused on the baby and Izumi narrowed her eyes.

A baby's cry could be heard and Korra grunted.

"Hot water now!"

"Got it!"

Next chapter: the release as the ninetails _._


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Release of the ninetails.

Korra's grip on the metal bars on the table loosened as the baby cried and she panted tiredly and her eyes widened as tears gathered in her eyes and fell from the side of her eyes when she heard the baby.

Byakuya stood there shocked when he heard the baby cry. "He's really here"

The baby cried in Izumi's arms as he was wrapped in a blue blanket, the baby had black hair, pale skin and three whisker marks on his cheeks from the ninetails influence.

Byakuya wiped his eyes with his forearm and chuckled then smiled. "Today I'm a father."

"Yes you got a healthy baby boy, Byakuya" Izumi stated warmly walking around the table with Taji trailing behind as they were about to walk pass the new father.

Byakuya walked forward slightly and held out his arms slightly. "Sasuke…"

Izumi put away Sasuke from him. "Hands off you mother first, father second."

"Okay…."

She walked towards Korra and placed crying Sasuke next to her head. She turned towards him with a tired but happy smile. "So Sasuke… we finally meet"

"Now you'll have more time later. There, there, my child" Izumi walked away trying to calm down Sasuke with taji walking behind her.

Byakuya walked up beside the table and placed his hand on Korra's wrist and he looked at her lovingly. "Korra…are you feeling alright now?"

"I'm okay..." She responded.

"Thank you…."

Korra stared up at him with glazed blue eyes. "Byakuya…."

He removed his hand from her wrist and slammed it into his palm with a hard smack. "Alright now I realized what you just been through but we need to re seal the ninetails"

There was a scream, alarming Byakuya and Korra as he looked behind them to see Izumi and Taji fell to the ground.

"Lady Izumi! Taji!" A hand hovered above Sasuke's head as the masked man held him in one.

"Squad 6 captain, Byakuya step away from the Jinchuriki" He ordered and Korra turned her head behind her to see what Byakuya was looking at.

"Or else this child will die in its first minute" He threatened and Byakuya's eyes narrowed.

'How the hell did he get past the barrier?' He thought to himself as the man held Sasuke with his hand still above him as Byakuya dug his foot into the stone floor.

'Who is he?' he thought before Korra cried out through her gritted teeth as the sealing lines moved towards her cheeks and imprinted themselves there as a black ball appeared through the whole in her stomach alarming Byakuya.

"Korra!" He looked at her with a worriedly.

'No the ninetails seal' He thought as the man brought out a kunai from his sleeve.

"Get away from the Jinchuriki don't you care what happens to the brat" he said harshly as Izumi and Taji bled out.

"Wait! Please just stay calm!" He yelled with his hand out to halt him.

"Speak for yourself, I am as calm as can be Byakuya" He said and through Sasuke in the air.

"Sasuke!" Korra screamed as Sasuke flew in the air and Byakuya narrowed his eyes and the cloaked man jumped in the air, the kunai was aimed at the baby.

Byakuya grabbed Sasuke making the cloaked man miss and Byakuya landed on the wall with Sasuke in his arms, the man was still landing on his feet with the kunai still in his hand.

"Leave it to the black flash of the soul society" He said as he landed quietly on his feet.

"But what about the next one" he said before explosive tags began to activate and Byakuya's eyes widened.

"Byakuya! Sasuke!" Korra screamed as Byakuya pushed himself off the wall and threw off the blanket from Sasuke and jumped out of the house and it explode, and he tumbled on the ground before he slid on his back, holding Sasuke close.

Sasuke kept crying in his arms seeking his mother and he sighed in relief.

"Thank goodness Sasuke wasn't injured" He said in relief before he grunted and looked at his ankle to see a piece of sharp wood in his skin, far away from them was his Flying Ryjin Kunai.

'He forced me to use the flying Ryjin kido, his target was Korra and he succeeded in separating us' he analyzed as he pulled out the piece of wood and flicked it away.

'Better hurry' he thought and he was gone leaving a cloud of dust behind him before the wood can land on the ground.

He landed on his knee and his hand on the ground to steady himself with Sasuke held closely in the other at the Kuchiki mansion in one of the spare rooms with another flying Ryjin kunai hanging on the wall.

The sealing chains burst out and wrapped around the rocks, holding Korra in place. She slouched and weakly lifted her head, panting.

"Alright what do you want?" she asked as she stood on the rock apart from the cloaked man.

"I'm going to extract the ninetails from you and crush the soul society" He answered and her eyes widened in panic.

"No you can't"

"Byakuya's teleportation kido allows him to move instantly between locations that are marked with Kido formulas" He explained as he looked at her stomach with the seal almost broken.

"Those markings are in cooperated into the sealing formula that way Byakuya can protect you at all times but he's far away now the ninetails seal has weakened due to childbirth do you have any idea how long I've waited for this moment"

* * *

Byakuya placed Sasuke on the bed and covered Sasuke with a blanket as Sasuke slept.

"You'll be safe here…Sasuke please be patient, okay? I have to go and rescue you're mother right now"

* * *

Korra's eyes widened as he said those words and his left eye, it was a Sharingan from the Uchiha clan.

Inside the seal the ninetails growled and glared as he was in his bindings.

" **It's you** " The man's sharingan spun around his pupil and the ninetails cat like pupil turned humans with three tomoe like the Sharingan and his pupil turned bigger and the lava behind him started melting along with his chains before he was being pushed off of the logs and he roared loudly.

She was covered in the ninetails poisonous spiritual energy as the hole in her stomach glowed purple as the man's hand was in a tiger sign.

"Now then….Come on out Ninetails!" The ninetails head formed out of her stomach and surged forward and the spiritual energy was destroyed as the ninetails was formed and it landed on his feet with huge thud and he roared.

Korra was broken out of the red spiritual energy and fell on the rock with a thud and the fox gave another roar.

"Good now will head to the Seireitei" the man said as he turned to walk away and Korra struggled to lift herself off the rock.

"Wait…" She called out and he stopped.

"You Hitsugaya are just amazing you don't die right away when the tailed beast is extracted" He said and the ninetails moved his eye to look down at her.

"You where the ninetails Jinchuriki" He stated as the ninetails turned towards her.

"So I'll let you die by his hand" The ninetails brought down his paw like hand on her struggling form and she gasped and he brought it down causing the water to send a wave.

When he removed his paw from the rock he found no body or blood and Byakuya appeared on top of a tree with Korra in his arms.

"You really are quick as a flash but you're too late" he said as Korra weakly and tiredly looked up at Byakuya.

"Byakuya….Sasuke is he…alright then?" she asked weakly and Byakuya gave her a small smile.

"Yes he's fine…he's in a safe place for now" He replied and she gave a weak sigh of relief.

"Good…..Byakuya…..that masked man….is with the ninetails…..their headed to the Seireitei…..stop them" She said and Byakuya glanced behind him and then he flash stepped away in a black flash.

"He flew away…humph that's fine let's get to the Seireitei" He ordered.

* * *

Sasuke was sleeping peacefully as Byakuya landed on the carpet with Korra still in his arms and he stood up straight and walked over to the bed.

"But why…."

"Never mind…..just be with Sasuke" He said as he laid her down next to Sasuke.

"Sasuke…" she said sadly as she placed her palm against the left side of his head and pushed his head towards her forehead and tears dropped down from her closed eyes as she rubbed her face against his and Byakuya looked at them and clenched his hands by his side into fists and he walked over to the closet and threw it open, grabbing his haori roughly from the closet.

"Thank you….Byakuya and good luck" He threw on his haori and with it swishing behind him.

"I'll be right back"

* * *

The Rukongai districts near the Seireitei were calm and peaceful, Rukongai civilians having fun, eating, drinking Sake, and people just enjoying their time in the cool air as the moon shone brightly in the dark sky.

"Look why don't we just do rock, paper, scissors again?" Kakashi Hatake said in his full Anbu uniform without his white dog mask and his black face mask covering his nose and mouth with a forehead protector with a black cloth over his left eye. He was the student of Byakuya and his only student due to the deaths of his two friends and a part of Korra's Anbu of squad 14.

"Oh c'mon there must be something more exciting we can do! And you call yourself my rival?" Might Guy asked and Kakashi looked back at him.

"We have to get an early start tomorrow so let's just take a pass on tonight" Kakashi said.

"A mission is no excuse! I have all the tip-top energy inside me! So there's no better time than right now for some rigorous training! All of this discipline will lead us to success and future missions!" He said as Kakashi stopped and looked up making Guy pass him.

"Are you even listening to me!?"

"Forget that for now do you sense something strange? As if there was suddenly dark chill in the air?" He asked as he looked behind him.

"The only thing that's chilling is your attitude! You must be much more hot headed!"

* * *

The Uzumaki compound appeared to be silent with the spiral painted on their proudly as Daisuke sat there with his little brother in his baby sling over his shoulders as he stared at the moon.

"I feel…something ominous" he said before Naruto started waking up and he started to cry brining him out of his thoughts and he started to rock him back and forth.

"There, there it's okay" He said as he rocked him. _What a strange feeling….of all the times for mom and dad to be out._

"Don't cry Naruto, no matter what happens your big brother will protect you I promise you that"

* * *

Head captain jerked up and looked up at his window from the papers he was looking at.

"It can't be…."

The masked man landed on his feet before slamming his hand on the ground. "Summoning Kido!"

The Rukongai was not expecting the ninetails to appear in a big plume of smoke and everyone looked up and gasped in fear that blew everyone away.

"Is that…." A red eye appeared and everyone backed up ready to run away.

"No…..no way!" The ninetails roared loudly.

"The ninetails!" They all started running.

"Go ninetails!" He ordered and the fox roared again and began slashing his tails against the nearest Rukongai districts near the Seireitei.

He was destroying them, killing everyone, and he roared sending a shock wave destroying everything in its path, the citizens screamed.

An Anbu appeared kneeling behind head captain as he placed on his haori.

"Head Captain, it's the ninetails" He informed and head captains hand gripped his cane.

"The ninetails is inside the Rukongai" he said.

"Yes I know that I'll go and restrain him you and the others go protect all the people of the districts" he ordered.

"Yes sir!"

 _Was captain Hitsugaya's seal broken? We've failed even with safe guards we put in place…..Izumi_

"Damn you, ninetails! It's time to release my tip-top energy!" Might guy shouted.

"We don't know what were up against" Kakashi said.

"C'mon! I'll be your opponent!"

"Wait!" A soul reaper stopped them from moving forward as he look at them over his shoulder.

"Huh?"

"Gather immediately in the guard room" he ordered.

"Why?"

"The head captain ordered it" He replied sternly.

"What? Lord Yamamoto did?"

"You heard him, let's go guy"

Choza twisted his staff around to block rocks and other things from the civilians.

"Now's our chance!" he yelled

"Now all of you go invocate the Rukongai" Shikaku ordered and the civilians ran off.

* * *

"Are we ready?" a random soul reaper asked.

"Yeah…" the ninetails paw landed on the district creating an explosion and a fire.

"Over here ninetails!" a soul reaper threw a kunai's causing a smoke bomb, some more Kunai's were thrown at him causing more smoke bombs.

He swiped at them killing them and he roared causing a shock wave.

"Do not falter even if we can't defeat the ninetails we must allow the Rukongai civilians to escape!" one of them ordered before the ninetails brought down his claw, destroying them.

"Don't take action on your own!"

"Assemble around head captain!"

"Carry out your orders!" he ordered as he flash stepped over to one of the buildings.

* * *

Byakuya landed on Sokyoku Hill with the ends of his haori flying behind him and he stood up straight looking over the destruction the ninetails caused.

"As a captain….I must protect the Rukongai…..my family….this is what I have to do right now…..I won't let you destroy my home" he declared as the ninetails looked at his direction.

"So you noticed me huh?" the fox roared as he was forming a tailed beast ball.

"I won't let you do this" Byakuya declared as he went through hand signs and the fox shot off his tailed beast ball towards his direction and black seals formed around it and Byakuya opened his palms to reveal the flying Ryjin kunai and the tailed beast ball disappeared in a different place and caused an explosion in a blinding light.

 _With this much power I've got to carefully choose where I redirect his attacks_ Byakuya thought to himself.

"The Kido that deflected the ninetails attack…..that's a transportation barrier!"

"It's Byakuya"

"Alright let's move in!"

"I've got to alert head captain right away about what's going on" Byakuya said to himself as a hand neared to his shoulder.

He turned around with his kunai and it went through the masked man's head and the man's fingers went through his arm before grabbing it.

"I'm your opponent and you're done for" he said as he used the kido taking Byakuya with him as his body was being sucked in and then he was gone from the man's grasp.

"He got away so fast….next time I'll take him out quicker as soon as we touch" he stated.

* * *

Byakuya landed face first on the ground where the man attacked the first time and he grunted as he lifted himself up.

 _My attack went right through him….but a minute later he made himself solid and tried to pull me inside him_ he thought as he lifted himself to his knees and he looked at the ground

 _What was that Kido?_ He thought and the man appeared in front of him.

"Humph…..you shall not escape" he stated as Byakuya grabbed a Ryjin kunai in his hand.

 _He uses a teleportation technique too? That's how he was able to grab Korra….and moves so quickly_ He thought as he rose to his feet.

 _He defeated the Anbu black ops assigned to Head captain and Korra's father, Kohaku, and got passed the highest level classified barrier…and new the ninetails seal weakens during child birth…..even more than that he undid the ninetails seal and tamed him._ He thought as he glared at him.

 _He slipped in and out of the Rukongai's barriers without triggering any of the alarms...as far as I know theres only one soul reaper who can do that..."_ He thought.

"Are you….Madara Uchiha?" he asked and the masked man pulled down his hood to reveal black spikey hair.

"No that would be impossible he is dead after all" Byakuya stated and man tilted his head to the right.

"Hmmm…I wonder about that"

"In the end….it doesn't matter who you are…..but why attack the Seireitei?" he asked.

"What would you like to hear? I could say I did it out of revenge or I planned it….all that ever more or is that for peace" he said as chains came out from his sleeves.

 _Either way he's not ordinary….he can control the ninetails his transportation technique surpassed both Lord Second and mines and he's got some dangerous biology_ He thought to himself as the man placed the metal cuffs on his wrist and got in a battle stance.

 _I have to end this now or will have bigger problems than the ninetails_ He thought as the man moved side to side in his battle stance.

 _If I transport myself to the Rukongai he'll come to the battle field with me….it will be cautious….if he's anything like Madara….he can't keep the ninetails under the summoning Kido for too long….I have to in trust the village head captain and the others and just take this guy down right here and right now_ He thought.

"Now that I've freed the ninetails there's no hope for any of you!" they ran towards each other and Byakuya's Kunai went right through him and the man pulled the chain forward trapping him within the chains and he flash stepped away, landing a few feet away next to another Ryjin Kunai.

 _My physical attacks have no effect on him…he makes himself solid when he attacks me…..I have to aim with neutral strength…..precise time_ He thought as he looked over to his shoulder.

 _But he knows that he's vulnerably when he attacks and considering the time remaining on the ninetails summoning kido, he won't want to be in battle either_ He thought as the man moved side to side.

 _Whatever attack he makes he's instant quicker than the other…..I'll win this fight_ He thought determinedly as he rushed forward to the cloaked man with his kunai and threw his kunai and it went right through his forehead.

The man's hand raised up to grab his haori and a blue spiral of wind formed in Byakuya's hand as they neared each other.

"I win" the man said as his hand neared to touch his haori but then Byakuya disappeared and then there was clank of someone grabbing a handle as Byakuya flew over him and turned his body around and he slammed the Rasengan into the man's back causing him to land on his stomach and creating a crater.

 _Dammit he transported himself to his kunai!_

"Flying Ryjin level 2" Byakuya said and pushed the man down more creating an explosion and several debris to fly in the air.

Byakuya placed on a transportation formula where his palm was at before jumping away and the man jumped back and landed on a stone holding his arm and he grunted as his hand turned to liquid and blood dropped to the ground. Byakuya stood up from his spot where he had landed and the wind blew his haori.

"You got me, you really are as slippery one, and I should have never my guard down around you" he commented before he grunted as Byakuya appeared before him, his hand on the left of his chest.

"Flying Ryjin kido….of course" _he must have marked me somehow_ black seals appeared under Byakuya's palm and he gasped.

"A contract seal, trying to separate the ninetails from me?"

"With this the ninetails is no longer yours" he explained and where he was, the ninetails roared and his pupil turned back to its normal cat-like pupil.

Next Chapter: Sealing and Goodbyes.


End file.
